Little Things
by Justthisfangirl
Summary: Every relationship has milestones,and those small moments that seem insignificant at the time. Brittany and Santana's relationship is no different.
1. Chapter 1

_**And I've been waiting for someone,  
To share my adventures,  
And you seem quite perfect to me, dear,  
And did I mention,  
That you seem quite perfect to me?**_

_**Running Through Rivers - Carrie Hope Fletcher**_

* * *

I glance at my reflection in the mirror, and sweep my blond fringe away from my eyes. First day of middle school. Or big-girl school as my mom calls it. I pick up my unicorn backpack and sling it on my back, before turning to face my new kitten, Lord Tubbington. Mom gave him to me for getting into big girl school. I love Lord Tubbington. But I'm pretty sure he keeps using the people toilet. He keeps denying it, though.

"BRITTANY!" my mom calls from the kitchen, "YOUR BUS IS HERE, HONEY!"

I run towards the door, yelling "BYE MOMMY. BYE LORD TUBBINGTON." I leave my house and run towards the school bus. I get all the way there without tripping, but as soon as I get on the bus I trip over my shoelaces. I go sprawling up the bus steps, and every kid on the bus starts laughing. I clamber to my feet, and look around the bus, my bottom lip starting to quiver.

"You're all mean." I say quietly.

I make my way up the bus aisle, getting sadder and sadder as each kid put their bag on the seat next to them, muttering "Seat's taken."

I reach the back row of the bus, where a bored-looking girl sits alone, blowing enormous pink bubbles of gum. She catches me staring, and moves her backpack off the seat next to her. I hurry towards her, and sit down.

"Wow. Can you teach me to do that?" I squeal. The girl looks me up and down, and her eyes rest on my unicorn backpack. I edge my backpack under the seat, and smile at her nervously. "I'm Brittany!" I say brightly.

Her eyes meet mine, "Like the singer?" the girl asks, blowing another perfect pink bubble.

I blink slowly at her. She rolls her eyes, and sighs "Britney Spears?"

I gasp, "How did you know?"

She frowns at me, before shrugging. "Whatever. I'm Santana." She smiled, before turning away to look out of the bus window.

I sit back in my seat happily. I run her name through my mind. Santana. Ssssssantana. Saaaaaantana. Santana.

"What?" Santana is looking at me strangely.

My eyes widen, "You can hear inside my head? Wow!" I gasp. Santana opens her mouth, but no words come out. She shrugs and smiles again, before turning away. _I like her smile. I'm going to make her smile more often. But, now, I'm happy, just sitting here next to Santana... Hmm. I don't know her last name. Never mind. First day of big girl school, and I, Brittany Susan Pierce, have made a friend._


	2. Chapter 2

**_We sing together out of key,  
_****_Although we try,  
_****_We just can't find our harmony._**

**_Forever Yours - Alex Day_**

* * *

I leaned back against the headboard of my bed, and put Lord Tubbington on my lap. He looks less like a kitten now, and he's gotten fatter. I look up at Santana, who's dancing around my room to songs on the radio, pretending to sing into a hairbrush, acting like she's a pop star. She definitely looks like a star, her long black hair swishing out behind her with every move she makes. Santana catches me staring, and grins. _She has the most amazing smile,_ I think, as she winks at me before continuing to dance along to the music. _  
_

She closes her eyes, and opens her mouth to sing along with the chorus, and my mouth falls open. There's no way a voice like that can come out of someone so pretty. Not a single note is right. She honestly sounds like a whale. There's no other way to describe it. The notes that are right are about ten seconds too late each time. Lord Tubbington yowls to tell me that I'm suddenly petting him too hard.

Santana opens her eyes, and puts one hand on her hip, "Brittany. Make your dumb cat be quiet!"

"Lord Tubbington isn't dumb, Santana. He's going to be our next class president." I reply, not making eye contact.

"Whatever, Britt. I can't hear myself sing when he's screeching like that."

"Can you normally hear yourself sing, San?" I say incredulously.

Her large brown eyes narrow, "And, what, B, do you mean by that?" _Oh no, she's mad. I hate it when she's mad._

"San, Lord Tubbington can sing better than you. I can sing better than you. You're pretty bad." I say quietly, looking down at my lap.

"B, why would you be so mean?" I look up at Santana, and see her glaring at me.

"Mom said I should always tell the truth. I just try to be really, really honest with people when I think that they suck! You know?"

"B, that is one of the worst reasons I have ever heard for being mean. There are some times you shouldn't tell the truth, _estúpido_!"

I frown at her, "I don't know what that means, San."

"It means stupid, stupid!" she yells.

"I'm not stupid. I never thought you'd say that to me." I say, looking back down to Lord Tubbington, blinking away the quickly forming tears.

I can hear Santana sigh loudly, and the bed creaks as she sits on the edge of the bed.

"B?" she says quietly. I look up, and she reaches out a shaking hand to wipe away a tear running down my face. I lean away from her, and wipe my tear away myself.

"B, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you stupid. I'm sorry for being mean." she says softly.

"No. You shouldn't have said. And I'm sorry that you can't sing." I reply quietly.

"How about you teach me to sing, Britt?" I look up at her and smile.

"I'd like that" I whisper.

"I'd like that too." Santana smiles, "Never fight again?"

I nod, "Never ever. Do you promise?"

Santana sticks her pinky out, and wraps it around mine. "Pinky promise, Britt-Britt."

I lean over and kiss her on the cheek. Santana blushes and swats me away with her free hand. We stay sitting on the bed quietly for a long time. But she never once lets go of my pinky finger.


	3. Chapter 3

**_This feels like falling in love _**

**_Falling in love_**

**_We're falling in love_**

**_Settle down with me_**

**_And I'll be your safety_**

**_You'll be my lady_**

**_Kiss Me - Ed Sheeran_**

* * *

It's our first big-girl slumber party. Just me and San. Mom said I wasn't allowed to bring Lord Tubbington. Probably for the best, he might read Santana's diary too. I keep telling him off for that, but he does it anyway.

We've been awake for hours, singing along to songs on the music channels - _Santana's got much better at singing now, YAY._ - and watching cartoons, which she pretends to hate, but I know she loves them really. She just sits there, with one arm over my shoulders, and the other clutching the unicorn-printed blanket that is wrapped around us.

The door opens slightly, and Santana's mom pops her head around the door.

"Girls, oh, don't you look cute! Anyway, it's 2AM. It's time to go to sleep now." Santana begins to protest, but her mom looks sharply at Santana with her perfectly made-up eyes. "Now, San."

Santana rolls her eyes, and stands up quickly. I shiver as the blanket is quickly lifted off my skin. "Fine, Mami, we'll go to bed."

"That's my girl," Mrs Lopez smiles,"You too, Britt, into bed."

"Yes, Mrs Lopez." I say, following Santana to her bed. I clamber in next to her.

"Night girls, sleep well." Mrs Lopez whispers, flicking out the bedroom light and closing Santana's bedroom door.

Santana immediately leans across me to turn on the lamp on her bedside cabinet. "I know how scared you are of the dark, B." she whispers in my ear. I giggle as her breath tickles the side of my face. We lay there a while, silently, pressed together. Santana's breath becomes more regular, and I realise she's already falling asleep. I smile, and roll over to face her. _She's so pretty when she's sleeping. She always looks pretty._

I sigh, and roll onto my back to look at the ceiling. I frown as a movement at the edge of the lamp's light catches my eye. I squint in the darkness at it. My eyes widen as I realise what it is. _Oh. No. Not that. Santana's gonna freak. Do I tell her its there? Do I not? What if I don't tell her and it gets closer?_ I frantically start nudging Santana.

"Okay, okay, okay, B, I'm awake, what do you want?" She says wearily. I point at the ceiling, and at the massive spider that is crawling right above our heads. I see Santana's gaze follow my finger, until her eyes rest upon the bug. I hear her take a sharp breath, before squealing and wriggling away from me, eventually managing to roll herself off the bed,landing with a thump on her bedroom floor.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!" She wails. I dive off the bed and almost land on top of her.

"San! San! Calm down!" I shout. I grab her arms, and pin her down. "I know, spiders are horrible, but I was only going to show it to you! I forgot how scared you were of them! Santana!"

From the next room, I hear Santana's mom call " Santana! Brittany! Be quiet! Deja de gritar y vete a dormir!" Santana stops wriggling underneath me.

"¡Lo siento, Mami!" She calls, before looking at me and whispering 'Fancy sleeping on the floor tonight? I'm not getting back on that bed." I nod, and get off her to grab the blanket and pillows. We scramble around on the floor, trying to make some form of a bed, giggling in the darkness. We finally get sorted, and slip under the blanket.

Santana rolls on her side to look at me, and I gaze back.

"Should I not have woke you, San?" I ask, nervously. I bite my lip. Please don't make Santana be mad at me.

She reaches out and moves my fringe out of my eyes.

"It's ok, Britt-Britt, I'm not mad."

"I knew you could read my mind! Why won't you teach me how to read minds, San?" I whisper.

Santana chuckles quietly, and she wriggles closer to me. I can feel her warmth radiating off her skin, and I lean closer towards her.

"I'll teach you when we're older, B. When we get to High School. I promise I'll teach you then. I pinky promise." I can feel her wrap her pinky finger around mine. I smile, and shuffle closer towards her, until we're practically nose to nose.

"Okay, San. If you promise." I smile, and look up at her. I can see her look at me oddly, she just stares. I feel suddenly awkward, but it's Santana, my Santana, it's fine. Suddenly, she swoops in and kisses my cheek. I almost jump in surprise, and I know she felt the tiny movement. She pulls back, and I can feel her body tense.

I smile, and whisper, "San, its okay, come back."

I can feel her lean towards me slowly, and her breath warms my cheeks. I can tell she's about to kiss my cheek again, so this time I turn towards her, just as she leans in to kiss me. Our lips meet, and I can hear her sound of shock. She tries to pull away again, but I reach out and grab her.

"Stay, Santana. Stay with me." My voice is muffled as my lips are still pressed against hers.

"O-Okay, B," I hear her whisper back. I smile as she wraps her arms around me. Eventually, we both break the kiss, but stay, wrapped in each others arms until we both fall asleep.

* * *

**Sorry if my Spanish sucks, I had to use Google Translate, and we all know how rubbish that can be!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Don't take it out on me,**_

_**It's just revenge, and you're the instrument,**_

_**Your actions guarantee an end to this,**_

_**But will you ever know?**_

_**You're Not There - Eddplant**_

* * *

_The last party of middle school, and the start of the summer before me and Santana go to High School. William McKinley High School. Mom is saying that I'm all grown up now, going to High School, but I'm not. I don't want to be grown up. I want to stay young forever with San. Where is San? I glance down at the luminous pink hands of my watch. I still can't tell the time. The hands are just pretty to look at. Anyway, Santana_. Someone pushes into my from behind, and I yelp. I turn around and see all the people in the house clutching red plastic cups and dancing. Badly. _I am way more awesome than everybody in this room. Except San. Santana's hot_. I push through the crowd in the house of some guy I've never spoken to._ Fun? Fan? Finn. That must be his name. Whatever. It's not like I'll ever talk to the guy_.

I make my way up the stairs, clambering over couples that are slowly becoming more horizontal than vertical, and ignoring the weepy girl with the nose. Rachel, did she say her name was? Who cares? I stop on the landing, and turn to look back down the stairs at the couples. _That really does not look comfortable. Focus Brittany, you're looking for Santana. Remember Santana?_ I turn away from the couples, as I hear noises coming from the room next to me. I knock on the door, and push it open. _Crap_. Santana and, who is that? _Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Is that Karofsky? Santana isn't exactly wearing much but she still looks good_, I note, as my eyes slide towards her. _BRITTANY. GET A GRIP. THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU SHOULD BE THINKING RIGHT NOW. _

"Uh, S-San?" Santana sits up quickly, pushing Karofsky off her. He groans in protest, but is silenced by one of Santana's glares._ I'm glad she never glares at me like that. Wait, why is she looking at me now?_ Her eyes narrowed further.

"What do you want, Brittany?" she says coldly.

"San? What're you doing?" I say. Karofsky smirks and opens his mouth.

"Shut it." Santana snaps, and he closes his mouth again. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

I frown.

"I mean, why are you doing this?" I mutter quietly, looking away from Santana.

"What business is it of yours what I do, Brittany?"

Karofsky stands up and starts shuffling awkwardly towards the doorway. "Right. I'll just leave you to talk to your girlfriend, uh, San?"

She stops glaring at me to look at him. "Firstly, it's Santana, dumbass. Secondly, she's not my girlfriend." Karofsky shrugs and pushes past me. Santana quickly looks back at me.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?"

"I've done nothing, San. What do you think you're playing at?"

"Nothing?" Santana chuckles darkly, "What about that guy you kissed down at the mall?"

"I didn't kiss anyone, San!" I shout.

"What, so you were just giving him CPR in the mall in front of everyone, or what?"

"Yes! He said if I wanted three wishes I would have to kiss him, San! And you can't say no to a genie." Santana looks at me incredulously, her mouth working, but no sounds coming out. She stops, and looks at the floor, taking a deep breath, before looking back up at me and meeting my eyes.

"You really screwed up this time, stupid. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to put my clothes back on, and I'm going back to the party. If you follow me I will go all Lima Heights on you, Brittany. So, go home."

Tears spring to my eyes, "I'm not stupid, San. You pinky promised that you'd never call me that again. And I'm going." I turn and storm down the stairs and out of the open door.

I walk home alone, for the first time in four years. I stop and take off my shoes, and walk down the centre of the empty road barefoot. I look up at the sky as I walk and try to count the stars. I can't get higher than twenty nine. _I always get confused as to why it not twentyten and twentyeleven, not thirty. I give up. What happened back there? I don't understand Santana anymore. She's not the same in school as she is with me in private. Maybe she'll be back to normal by the end of the summer, by the time we get to high school. I miss her_. I raise my hand that isn't holding my shoes up to my face to wipe at a tear forming in my eye. _We have to still be best friends, she promised. And a pinky promise is a promise for life._


	5. Chapter 5

_**You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors**_  
_**It's the morning of your very first day**_  
_**You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while**_  
_**Try and stay out of everybody's way**_  
_**It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here**_  
_**For the next four years in this town**_

_**Fifteen - Taylor Swift**_

* * *

I knock on Santana's door early on our first day of High School. Santana's mom ushers me upstairs to her room, and I walk in to see San doing her makeup in the mirror. God, she's pretty. Santana's eyes flick to me and she smiles.

"Hey Britt-Britt!" she says as I walk towards her. "Aww, look at my baby all grown up and going to High School!"  
"Uh, we're the same age, San?" I frown at her. She grins and pulls me into a hug.  
"You're still my baby, Britt." she whispers, her breath tickling my hair. I wrap my arms around her too but as I do, she pulls away quickly, turning to face the mirror again.  
Pulling her hair up into a tight ponytail, she says "We are going to own this school, B. We're going to get onto the cheerleading squad, and get everything we want. We're gonna be prom queens too."  
"Both of us?" I laugh.  
Glancing at my reflection in the mirror, she smiles, adding, "Okay, I'll be queen if you'll be my king."

I nod at her, smiling, before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door. "C'mon, we'll be late for our first day! Bye Mrs Lopez!" I shout, as we run out the front door. We run, hand in hand, all the way to school.

* * *

When we get to school, red-faced and out of breath, Santana quickly drops my hand, and pulls a mirror out of her bag to check her makeup. I laugh, taking it out of her hands.  
"San, relax, you look fine. More than fine. Great." She smiles at me, before taking her mirror back and putting it back into her bag.  
A pretty blonde girl walks up to us, looking around her open mouthed. I bounce up to her.  
"Hi! Are you new too? Me and Santana are freshmen here!" She gapes at me, nervously fiddling with her clothes.  
Santana walks up to my side. "Geez, Britt, let the girl breathe. You'll only scare her."  
The girl looks us up and down, her eyes settling on my unicorn backpack, which I'm dangling off one shoulder. I bought a new one for high school. This one has rainbows on it. The girl smirks. Santana's eyes narrow and she folds her arms as she glares at the blonde.  
"If you're going to be mean to my girl Brittany, I suggest you leave before I go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass."  
The girl stops staring at my backpack, and looks at Santana with wide eyes. "Uh, sorry, I'm new. It's been a while since I've been in a, um, normal school. I'm Lu-" she stops, and looks at the floor. She takes a deep breath before looking back up, now smiling confidently. "I'm Quinn, nice to meet you."  
I can feel San relax next to me, and she smiles slowly back at Quinn. The three of us stand there a moment, smiling at each other.  
A woman in a tracksuit pushes past us, "Move it, fatties!" I can feel Quinn stiffen next to me.  
The woman turns around, and surveys us, slowly  
"Girls, you have just had your first encounter with the great Sue Sylvester. Contain your rapture. Get your asses into that school now, and relax. I can smell your fear from here. It's sickening. Also slightly arousing." She turns and marches away. We all look at each other, bewildered, until we burst out laughing and make our way to the doors of William McKinley High School. Santana wraps her pinky around mine, while Quinn links her arm through mine shyly. Starting together, just the way it should be.


End file.
